tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cows
Cows, retitled A Cow on the Line for American releases, is the second episode of the second season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes Impractical Jokes in 1989 and Fortune Teller Schemer in 1993. Plot Edward is one of the oldest engines on the Island of Sodor and has some worn-out parts which cause him to clank as he runs. One bright and sunny day, Edward is taking some cattle trucks to a nearby market town. The trucks are making a lot of noise, as is Edward by this point. On the line is a field where some cows were grazing. The noise and smoke produced by Edward and the trucks disturbs the animals as they're not used to it. As Edward passes by, a number of cows break the fence, run across the line, and break a coupling, causing a truck, the brakevan, and the guard to be left behind. Edward, believing the jerk to be the trucks getting up to mischief, continues on his journey, clueless about the mishap. It isn't until Edward gets to the next station that either he or his driver realise what happened. When Gordon and Henry learn about the accident, they laugh and tease Edward constantly, making him very angry. Toby is also indignant towards the larger engines, knowing they've never encountered cows and don't know the trouble they cause. A few days later, Edward is still in a bad mood when Gordon sails through Wellsworth with the express, teasing him. Gordon continues down the line telling the coaches to hurry, when he and his driver think they see something on the upcoming bridge. The driver shuts off steam and applies the brakes and as Gordon gets closer, he sees the obstacle is a cow. Gordon isn't worried and tries to shoo the cow away but she doesn't budge having had her calf taken away and feeling upset. Gordon's crew and the passengers try to get the cow to leave to no avail. Henry soon comes by with his train and also thinks that the cow can simply be ordered away. When this doesn't work, Henry gets nervous and backs off claiming he doesn't want to hurt her. Reversing back to the station, Henry's guard tells the stationmaster about the cow blocking the line. The porter realises it's Bluebell and says that her calf is at the station. The two men decide to send the calf in a truck pulled by Percy. At the bridge, Percy arrives with the calf and reunites it with its mother. The two cows are then easily led away by the porter. As they leave, Gordon and Henry make an agreement not to tell anyone about the incident. Despite this, the story quickly gets around and Edward is ready to tease Gordon and Henry that night in the shed. Gordon defends himself, claiming that he simply didn't want Bluebell to hurt herself by running up against him. Edward tells Gordon that he understands and Gordon worries that Edward all too well does understand. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Percy (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Lower Suddery * Knapford Harbour * Tidmouth Sheds * The Viaduct * Crosby Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. * In the British narration, the porter notes that Bluebell's calf is "ready to go to market". In the American narration it is said to be "looking for her mother"; it is not clear why the line was changed, although the reference to cow slaughter may have been removed due to censorship issues. * A deleted scene shows Henry on the bridge without his coaches. * From 1986 when originally first showed as a doublebill with Thomas, Percy and the Coal, the credits showed the story title of the previous story credited, when individually showed later from 1987 the end credits from Duck Takes Charge are used. Goofs * When Edward crosses the viaduct he is pulling five trucks. However, in the next shot, he is pulling four trucks but when the cows break the coupling, he is pulling five again. * The narrator says that "some trucks were left behind", but only one truck was left behind. * When Gordon comes through Wellsworth he is pulling two brake coaches at the rear of his train. But when he crosses the viaduct, the middle coach has turned into a regular coach. * When Gordon goes on the bridge he stops but his wheels go on for a few more seconds. * When Gordon is looking into the camera in the last shot his right eye is slightly off-centre. * Edward's eyes are wonky in some scenes, including the ones with his angry face. * When Percy is on the bridge, he has a large lump of glue keeping his middle lamp iron on. * When Percy puffs through Crosby, he passes Henry, but in the next shot, Percy passes Henry again. * The narrator says, "Henry backed away nervously", but Henry is still smiling. * When Edward says, "Well, well, well, two big engines afraid of a cow?", Gordon can be seen next to him, but in the following scene, Gordon is just backing off the turntable. * In the Japanese dub, Henry's wheels sound different and he uses James' whistle when he passes Gordon toward the end. This sound seems to have been taken straight off the sound effects track of Percy and the Signal since James' whistle sound is present with the puffing. * Thomas' eyes are wonky in a rare picture. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Chases, Races and Runaways * The Complete Second Series * Thomas, Percy and the Coal (DVD) US * Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (George Carlin version only) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast (DVD) * Thomas' Useful Stories DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks PHL * Down the Mine JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 7 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.4 * Animals and Fun AUS * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * The Complete Second Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 NZ * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 GER * Thomas Animal Adventure * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 NL * A Nasty Case UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NOR * Thomas Celebrates Christmas * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 ITA * A Daring Rescue IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Cowstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:CowsUKtitlecard.png|1987 UK title card File:Cows2000UKtitlecard.jpg|2000 UK title card File:CowsWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Cowsrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ACowontheLineoriginaltitlecard.JPG‎|Original US title card File:ACowOnTheLine1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ACowontheLineUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:ACowontheLineUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:CowsSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:CowsKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:CowsHebrewTitlecard.PNG|Hebrew Title Card File:CowsFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:CowsGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:CowsSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:CowsUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card File:Cows13.png File:Cows37.png File:Cows21.png File:Cows3.png File:Cows2.png File:Cows38.png|The cows Cows07.png Cows08.png File:Cows22.png Cows010.png Cows011.png Cows012.png File:Cows7.png|Henry and Gordon File:Cows4.png|Edward, Gordon, and Toby File:Cows23.png File:Cows9.png File:Cows24.png File:Cows6.png|Gordon and Edward at Wellsworth File:Cows25.png Cows019.png File:Cows39.png File:Cows40.png|Bluebell File:Cows26.png File:Cows27.png Cows024.png File:Cows41.png File:Cows8.png|Henry and Bluebell File:Cows42.png File:Cows43.png File:Cows44.png File:Cows10.png File:Cows29.png File:Cows45.png File:Cows46.png File:Cows30.png File:Cows31.png File:Cows47.png File:Cows48.png File:Cows11.png File:Cows32.png File:Cows33.png|Gordon, Edward, and Henry in the sheds File:Cows1.png File:Cows5.png File:Cows15.JPG File:Cows19.jpg File:Cows20.png File:Cows49.PNG File:Cows34.JPG File:Cows12.png|Deleted Scene File:Cows35.JPG File:Cows14.PNG|Bluebell and Percy File:Cows16.png File:Cows36.JPG File:Cows17.jpg File:Cows18.jpg File:Cows50.png File:WoodenRailwayCowOnTheLineSet.png|Wooden Railway Episode File:Cows - British Narration|UK Narration File:A Cow on the Line - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:A Cow on the Line - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin Narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes